


Four Paths of Unopened

by JustSimon



Category: Kataribesou Ensouki (Yume Nikki Fangame)
Genre: F/M, POV Female Character, POV First Person, POV Male Character, POV Second Person, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29128569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSimon/pseuds/JustSimon
Summary: This is alternate continuation after Abyss Bush's Ending. Just a story from point of view of one silly scientist.
Relationships: Shidonoko/Tsutsukura





	1. Welcome back, happy life.

Ohayo! My name is No 09, but you can call me Reikugo or just Rei, this is story about my relationships with my husband Huira-san, after i saved him and others from that world and their weird viruses or actually unhealthy alter egos, everything became fine, me and all my patients, ie, my friends made a surprise for Huira, it was his birthday and i wanted to make best day ever in his life, we celebrated and decided to make one photo of me, Huira and our friends. After a celebration i took decision talk with my dear husband. 

"Ne Huira can i talk with you?" 'Something wrong Rei?' 

Huira not a fan call me by my full name, so he often using nicknames like Rei or Ku-chan, only Huira can call me by these nicknames. 

"I thought a lot, about that world, my patients and friends, about us." 'By us you mean me and you, right?' "Right. Even if you see me as a silly person, mad scientist, crazy and brave gal, i am too, have a fears." 'Fears about what?' "... I must make a confession, i saved you and everyone not in the first time, you see, when i been Shidonoko in that world i felt myself different, i actually was different, another person, after i defeated Tsutsukura and got the last symbol i realized that i am more powerful than i thought, i felt myself strongest, i wanted to get more, i killed every creature which i met, those who even don't needed in my help, after that i returned in real world, to my expectations you all turned away from me and i returned in that world, somehow everything is came back to the beginning, but i did the same actions, except the last one, in next time i remembered my... sisters and my sin, then i were sealed in the world and in some barrier, in my third attempt i repeated my second run, but surprisingly got something new, in the end i returned in real world but everything became different, i had a fight with myself, my alter ego of that world, Shidonoko, but she been different, she looked like a monstrosity in company of two beings, i lost and they took me in that world, but not as Shidonoko, as real me, in my fourth run i revealed a new place, where i could became stronger, place known as Shura Tower, i met a lot of new opponents and defeated them all, i lost my self and became strongest thing in that world, Asura. But somehow, i got my last chance, in this time i did everything in the right way and finally saved you all."   
After my pretty long story i took Huira for a hand and said. 

"Huira-san gomenasai for everything i did, i sure you and patients remember all of this, i am really sorry, i love you all, but mostly i... love you my dear husband, i would do everything to earn you forgiven-" 

Suddenly he grabbed and embraced me. 

'Silly, i already forgave you, everyone can make mistakes, me too, after all, i brought you pain, i took your cure, i... harmed to our artificial child.' "Yayakura. ... Huira maybe we could make Yayakura real." 'What do you mean Ku-chan?' "Huira i wanna a baby, let's make our own baby." 'Rei... ... I agree, i want to have our own child.' "Huira-san!"

I embraced Huira and then we held each other for a hand and went out of the room and to our surprise saw our friends, everyone had a sly faces. 

"Guys! Are you peeked?" ;No!; "G-Get back in your rooms, your conditions is not fully recovered yet, shoo shoo!" 

On the next day me and Huira spent a lot of time together, even in that world, i returned symbols to my friends, to research their sicknesses, after a lot of months i learned how to create artificial humans in real world, well, i wanted to make a gift to some my friends, their names is secret for now, but in that world they known as Hidden, Amabie, An'yaoguna and Flowerhead, maybe there were more, thanks to Huira i could even "revive" my dead sisters, and with my husband we "created" our child, our Yayakura of real world, but it's a different story, domo arigato for listening. 


	2. Huira's story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reikugo's husband Huira telling about further events of his life with silly scientist and his dear wife Reikugo aka No 09.

Good evening or Good day, it's Huira known more as Tsutsukura, my wife Reikugo asked me to tell what changed after a lot of time. After Reikugo returned to me and our friends our alter egos, i helped her with researches, patients, supported her when she had a passionate desire to learn something new, creating new life forms for example, she always were exciting person, but now she is busy, you see, in the current time we have our own child, but still, she continued her scientific work, she still learning a lot of new things, because she is unstoppable in the science, what i can say, despite on this i love her and i am still feel shame for that i harmed her as Tsutsukura, she forgave me, but i will never forgive myself, better what i can do is love and support her as much as i can. So this is my short story, arigato for listening. 


End file.
